


You'll Never Know

by kyungsooshii



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungsooshii/pseuds/kyungsooshii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All was good. Sebastian had been killed, Simon was on his way to becoming a Shadowhunter, and Clary and Jace were finally happy. But when a strange and mysterious girl shows up at the New York Institute with severe wounds and becomes friends with Jace, Clary has to figure out who this girl is and why she won’t tell anyone her name.<br/>Maybe she is different like Jace and Clary, or maybe she is hiding a very big secret… Or maybe she is both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Institute

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!! So I finally put this on here!
> 
> Whether you found this on Tumblr or on here, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Juliet

Limping down the road in pitch blackness, I started to regret my decisions of the last 3 hours. Maybe I shouldn't have gone into a known demon hideout without anyone else to help me, not that I knew many people anyway. Maybe I shouldn't have trailed down a dark, New York street and gotten shanked by a mugger. Maybe I shouldn't have gotten bitten by a demon. And maybe I shouldn't be on my way to the New York Institute seeing if there is someone who could stop the bleeding. I think that's the most sarcastically I have ever talked to myself.

I pulled my hand off of my back and looked at it. It was covered in blood. I placed it back over the stab wound while the demon bite on my leg throbbed. I really hope that stupid mundane didn't pierce a kidney. God, I hate that word. Mundane, not kidney.

I got to the door of the Institute and tried the handle, but it was locked. I placed my less bloody hand on the door and recounted the Angel request thing. After I said it I looked up at the door but nothing happened. I kicked it in frustration before sliding down the door, not realizing how little energy I had and how I had just used it on hurting the door. I glanced up to see a doorbell, I rung it just as I lost consciousness and the last thing I remember thinking was if, maybe, I had got blood on the door.

~

Ow. Bright light.

I sat up suddenly, almost falling out of bed. Someone's arm caught me and a male voice said "Whoa, whoa easy there." He helped me sit up straight in the bed. My eyes slowly adjusted to the sudden brightness and I saw a blonde boy standing in front of me.

I glanced around quickly to see I was in an infirmary in the Institute. Well, I assume I've never been in one before. The walls were stone, but it wasn't cold, which was surprising since it was nearing winter here in New York.

I adjusted my position on the bed, everything hurting. "So, uh, how am I doing doc?" I asked, squinting up at him, the sunlight burning my eyes more than usual.

He looked at me weirdly for a couple of seconds, "Well I put an iratze on the stab wound in your back, and a warlock friend came in and took a look at your demon bite." He said it in a complete monotone voice.

"Thanks, I guess," this was way more awkward than I had imagined it. Not that I had imagined this moment. "I guess your warlock friend would be Magnus Bane right?" He looked at me like I was crazy, maybe I was. "Yeah, how did you know?" Shit.

"Uh, well everyone knows about how you and your brother and sister and a warlock and a vampire and your girlfriend who you thought was your sister saved the world." I answered, god I hoped he believed that.

He nodded his head, signaling the end of our conversation.

I pulled the blankets off me to find out I was wearing my under gear and had no idea where my fighting gear was. "Uh, where's my gear?" I asked.

He looked like he had forgotten I was there, that's always a great feeling, "Oh it was pretty badly damaged so we had to throw it out."

"What? Seriously?"

"Whoa, it's okay you can get some more? We have loads here."

"That gear was special."

I ended the conversation on a final note and went to stand up, but my knees gave way beneath me. If it wasn't for the secure arm that wrapped around my torso, I would have fallen on the ground.

"Are you okay?" I looked up to see golden eyes full of concern for me.

I clutched onto his arm as he pulled my up so I was standing upright. I nodded my head, but I felt sick to my stomach and my leg was killing me.

I pushed his arm off of me and tried to walk, but I collapsed again without his support. "Are you sure because it really doesn't seem like you are?"

I nodded again, "Yeah I just need to get to my bag," I replied pointing towards my bag on the bed adjacent to mine.

He guided me over by my arm and set me down carefully on the bed. I pulled my bag over and began rifling through it looking for my spare clothes.

"You really should rest," he added not letting the argument go.

"It's okay I heal fast," he looked at me like I just kicked his cat across the room, "It's genetic or something."

I placed a hand to my forehead, I felt like I was going to faint at any second. "Your extremely pale," he said, again.

"How would you know? This could be my natural skin colour. You wouldn't know since you've never seen me before." I snapped back at him.

He just raised his eyebrows at me.

"Listen I better go tell my mother that you're awake," he said beginning to walk away. For some strange reason that stuck a chord deep down inside me, I stood up angrily, using the bed to support me. "I thought Celine Herondale was your mother?" He paused after I said that and turned around to walk back towards me. "Celine Herondale is my birth mother, Maryse Lightwood is my adoptive mother, of sorts." He stopped walking in front of the bed and was staring at me in a sort of anger, apparently he didn't like talking about his parents, that wouldn't stop me, though.

"So if Maryse Lightwood is your adoptive mother then why is your last name Herondale?" I asked, aware of the fact that my voice was smooth and sounded confident, surprising me.

My thoughts were cut short when he strided over to me quickly and brought his face inches from mine, "Who are you and why do you know so much about me?" He tried to sound menacing and it probably would have scared anyone else shitless, but I just leant even closer to him, forcing him to move and said "You'll never know."

He held my gaze for a few seconds before got turning around and marching to the door and slamming it shut behind him.

I took a photo out of my bag. It was crumpled and the colour was fading, but it was enough.


	2. First Impressions Can Be Vital

Of course, I was the one who had to take the girl some clothes to wear, apparently she was tall so they weren't my clothes I was taking her, they were Izzy's.

I opened the door to the infirmary and walked in, Jace said she had woken up and that I should go talk to her. She wasn't there and I heard water running so she must be in the shower, the same one I used when I first came here.

I put the clothes on the bed she had been sleeping in and sat down on the edge to wait for her to get out of the shower. I must have waited for about a minute before I noticed the bag on the bed next to it. This was a bad idea.

I looked back at the bathroom door which was closed and the water was still running, I quickly walked over to the bag which was open with some clothes and weapons in it, I dug around for a bit before I found a picture of two people, one of them was a young guy with blonde hair. The other, I realised with a shock, was a very young looking Amatis, Luke's sister.

I was staring at it intently, trying to figure out why the boy felt so familiar, when a door slammed, hard, behind me. I whipped around to see, who I could only assume was the girl, standing there with a towel wrapped around her chest and her hand on her hip, and she did not look happy.

I quickly dropped the photo bag in the bag as she slowly walked towards me. It seemed like forever before she got to her bed, she threw the clothes in her hand on the bed and stopped walking about a metre in front of me.

I thought she was going to start yelling at me, she seemed like the kinda person to do that.

"Grab me that will you," she asked, nodding her head towards the hospital partition screen. I quickly walked over to it and brought it towards her. She grabbed it and drew it around her and I turned my back. I looked towards the door longingly, I really wanted to be out of this situation. Just as I started to contemplate making for the door, she started talking again.

"So do you make a habit of going through people's things?" I winced at the ice in her voice, a great way to make a first impression Clary.

"I'm sorry I just-" She cut me off by pulling the screen to the side.

I turned around and she was wearing a short dress that came up to her mid-thigh. It had vampire cats on it.

She was really tall, probably taller than Izzy and was wearing ankle boots. She also wasn't wearing Izzy's clothes I had given her. She shoved them into my arms, "I already have clothes."

She, I realised I didn't know her name, lay down on her bed. She had long brown hair, pulled up into a wet ponytail, and blue eyes the colour of a storm. "What's your name?" I asked.

"You can call me N," she answered.

"What about your full name?"

"That has to be earned." She reached under we pillow and pulled out a phone.

"So you're Jace's girlfriend right?" I tensed, why would she ask that?

I nodded.

She just nodded back.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked, trying to use an emotionless tone.

N snorted, "Trust me hun, you can quit with the jealousy."

"I'm not jealous."

She nodded again, seriously. What was with this girl and nodding?

"So, Jace said you're gonna take me to Maryse Lightwood?" She asked getting up off the bed and walking to the door while I just watched her.

When she got to the door she opened it, looked back at me and said, "Are you coming or what?"

 


	3. Practice Makes Almost Perfect

It had been a couple of days since I arrived at the Institute, and I decided today I would try out their training room, try and get over my injuries.

When I arrived I noticed that they had almost every type of training weapon you could think of. I started off with some archery skills.  
By the time Jace arrived, I had already split three arrows on the bullseye.

"You're not too bad with that," he told me walking in. "Thanks," I replied. I walked over to the target and took out the arrows that were still intact, and put them back into the box. While I threw the other ones in a bin.

"What else are you good at?" He asked, walking over. I looked around. "Everything except those," I replied, pointing to a piece of equipment. His eyebrows went up, "Well this is your lucky day, I am incredibly good at these." 

"Cocky much?" I said sarcastically. He smiled.

He picked up three daggers, they were slim and had three holes in the hilt, and threw them at the wall. They all landed in the middle. Jace walked up to the target, pulled them out by the hilts, one by one. He handed them to me, "You try."

I walked to the marked spot and threw each one. The first one landed somewhat towards the centre, the seconds one more towards the outside, the last one embedded itself in the wood next to the target. I sighed while Jace walked up and removed them from the board. "Don't worry, you'll get better at it," he said, "Oh thanks, you're enthusiasm will really help," I scowled. He smirked, "Do you want me to help or not?" I just rolled my eyes.

He handed one of them to me, "Okay you have to hold it like you would a hammer," he adjusted the grip on my right hand, "Stand straight on, and put angle your arm like this, right next to your head," he moved it so my hand with the knife in it was parallel to my head. "Then you put your left leg forward and throw so your arm is straight when you let go," he slowly moved my arm down to the position it should be when I let go. He stepped away, "Now, try it yourself," I lined myself up, "Make sure to keep your eye on where you want it to go." I pulled my arm up and threw it. It landed a couple centimetres to the right of the bullseye, he handed me the next dagger, it landed closer but still a little bit far off. On the next dagger, I breathed out before I threw it, and it landed right in the middle. "Yes!" I exclaimed. "Not too bad," he answered, I looked at him, "Not bad? Excuse me, I got a dagger in the bullseye."

"Yeah, one dagger," he replied, emphasising the 'one'. He turned around to get something else, and, in my anger, I threw the dagger directly at the back of his head. And it would have stuck in there, had he not turned around and caught it in his hand. He smiled before putting it back in the box with the others. "Stupid angel's blood," I muttered.

He had taken out this stele and was attempting to draw an iratze on his bloody hand. "I'll do it," I said walking over to him, he held out his stele. "Weren't you just trying to stick a dagger in my head a minute ago?" He asked, "I knew you were going to move or something," I murmured while I started drawing the rune on his wrist. He had caught the dagger in a fist, so there were deep cuts on his fingers and on his palm. I was holding his wrist while I focused on the drawing, "Does sticking your tongue out help you?" I looked up at him, scowling and pushed his arm back to his body as the cut on his palm started healing. 

"Jace?" The door opened behind me, and a voice spoke out, it was Clary. "Hey, I was just helping N do some training," he answered. I turned around and she did not look happy. "I should probably go," he said walking towards Clary. "Bye," I said after he had already gone.

I picked the daggers back up, and, focusing on what Jace had told me, I threw all of them in the bullseye.


	4. N and J's Demon Hunt #1

I was chilling in the room Maryse had let me stay in, reading the Shadowhunter Codex, I liked reading about the history of the Shadowhunters. Someone knocked on the door. "Come in!" I shouted.

"Hey," Jace walked in, dressed in fighting gear, I closed my book and placed it on the bed, "Where are you off to?" I moved so he could sit on the bed beside me. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to come on a demon hunt with me? We have reports of some Oni demons in Chinatown," he asked still leaning against the doorframe. I raised my eyebrows at him, and he understood what I was saying.

"Well, I will need some more gear, though, since you threw mine away," I answered, standing up and walking over to him. "Come one, I'll take you to the weapon room."

While we were walking to the weapons room, we passed Clary. "Hey Jace," she said, ignoring me. I rolled my eyes while she wasn't looking, if only she knew. "Hey, Clary. N and I are going to Chinatown," Jace replied, "Oh yeah, I heard that. Oni demons right?" Jace nodded in reply.

"I didn't know you were taking N," she finally looked at me, "Yeah. She hasn't been out since she got here." Clary forced a tight smile, god she was so readable. I don't understand how Jace is so oblivious to her jealousy.

"Okay, have fun," and with that she walked away.

~

"Do you know any good food places?" I asked while shanking an Oni demon. Jace looked over after throwing away a seraph blade that was in the process of been slowly eaten away by demon poison.

"Well there is this place close to the Institute, but since we're in Chinatown I do know this good place." He replied and I nodded. Finishing off another demon with a stab to the throat, jerking my hand back from a spray of demon blood.

"Ugh," Jace looked down at his shirt, which had demon blood all over it. "I have some spare clothes in my bag," I replied while placing my semi-bloody weapons in my duffel bag, I found the clothes pocket and chucked him a plain black t-shirt.  
He didn't bother to turn around when he pulled his shirt over his head, and I continued packing the weapons back into my bag, taking the opportunity to put his weapons into my bag as well.

We were in a one of the dark alleys off the main street in the Chinatown part of New York, there were blacked out windows on each side of the alley in large brick buildings stretching up either side.

He handed me back his shirt and I put it in another pocket with nothing else in it, I was very organised. I threw my bag over my shoulder and followed Jace to the shop he was talking about.  
It was a small shop on the second floor of a building with a McDonalds below it. It was guarded by two, men, who looked at me strangely, but said nothing. Thank god.

We sat in a booth in a corner, while a faerie waitress came over to take our order, as she came closer I recognized her as Amalion, and I gave her look when she opened here mouth to say something to me. After seeing the glare I was giving her, she instead asked us for our order, I ordered the same as Jace.

(Jace's POV)

I was about to make a sarcastic remark about, well anything really, when N stood up suddenly, saying she had to go to the bathroom. I watched her go, but instead she walked into the kitchen. She came back several minutes later and sat down. 

"You okay?" I asked, she seemed angry, she looked up like she hadn't remembered I was here. "Yeah," she ran her fingers through her hair, which she must have taken out of her ponytail, "Just some business with me and that faerie."

This wasn't strange, most Shadowhunters had encountered some Downworlders multiple times. When the waitress came back she didn't look at either of us and left as soon as she put the plates down. "So, do you always bring shirts in exactly my size to demon hunts?" I asked her after several minutes of silence, she finally smiled, "No, I just like to be prepared."

"Isn't it a bit weird to see Oni demons in New York?" I asked, attempting to start a conversation, "I'll try not to comment on the irony of the fact that they were in Chinatown," she said before putting another chip in her mouth. When I hadn't replied, she added "But yes, that is a bit strange, I've never even seen one before," I nodded.

"I haven't seen any since," I paused and looked up at her, "Since Valentine?" She guessed correctly, I nodded. "Weren't you there? Almost everyone was called to Idris," I asked, I would have remembered her. She shook her head, "I was at the New Zealand Institute helping out with some stuff there, they needed someone to stay, I offered," she shrugged her shoulders. That's weird, I could have sworn the head of the NZ Institute said that one of theirs had stayed, I must have heard wrong.

We continued eating, occasionally making small talk and telling jokes. Overall, it was a pretty good day.


	5. Chillin'

After coming back from lunch, Jace had invited me back to my room. "Sure, let me just take these back to the weapons room," I motioned to my bag, he nodded and walked down the hall to his room.

I walked down the opposite hallway, looking towards the ground and letting my mind wander.

How long was I going to stay here? Did I really have a place with Jace and his family? Would Clary ever like me? Despite our differences, I would like some acceptance of my...

"N? Have you and Jace come back from the demon hunt?" I snapped my head up to see Clary walking towards me, "No, we're still there," I replied sarcastically. Her face transformed into a scowl. "Where is he then?" She asked me, coming to a standstill in front of me. I had a feeling she was trying to be threatening but she was several feet shorter than me and it actually hurt my neck to look down that far.

"In his room," I answered motioning down the hallway, I didn't have the energy to argue with her. She gave me a look and left, sometimes I hated the way people acted around me. I can't blame them, they can't help it... Everyone except Jace...

After dropping my stuff off at the weapons room and changing out of my fighting gear, I headed back to Jace's room. It was late afternoon and the sun was setting, making the Institute  seem purple and orange in sunset light. 

I arrived at the door to hear shouting from the room, both male and female voices. I didn't want to eavesdrop, so I was turning away to leave when the door suddenly opened and Clary stormed out.  She stopped suddenly when she saw me, and the scowl on her face deepened, oh great.

"Eavesdropping much? What are you even doing here?" Wow, interrogation much, I sighed looking up towards the ceiling. Don't get angry.

"I was just leaving actually, and I only came here because Jace invited me to his room," I answered, keeping my voice level. I could tell that she knew she was being unfair and jealous, I also knew she didn;t know why she was being like that. She turned to look at Jace, who was standing in the doorway, before storming down the hallway towards the elevator.

I turned back to Jace, "I'll just leave, I can tell when I'm unwanted." I started to turn back, but Jace grabbed my arm, "It's fine, stay." I looked down at his hand on my arm, and back up at him, raising my eyebrows. Jace chuckled but let go of it, "You're not as tough as you make everyone think you are," and he walked into is room, knowing I would follow.

~

I walked around the room while I was talking, I'm not a very patient person. "So, what were you and Clary fighting about?" I asked, finally stopping in front of him. "Nothing important," he was avoiding my gaze, I could tell he was lying. "It was about me wasn't it," I sat down next to him, he nodded in reply.

"Well don't worry, I'm not trying to steal you away from your girlfriend," I admitted in a joking tone, leaning back against the wall while he continued to sit on the edge of the bed staring at his hands. Jace abruptly turned around and locked eyes with me, "I don't think you are." Uh oh, I didn't like where this was heading. "Well, you have a girlfriend who loves you, why would you imagine dating me," I shifted around, pretending to be distracted by something.

"No, you're my friend and I don't think you would do that. You're kind of like my sister," he had a disgusted look on his face, shit. "Well, if it's any consilation, you're my only friend really, so I'm not exactly lining up to ruin a friendship," I got up from the bed, I was like an open book around Jace. "Yeah, but I'm not your only friend ever, right?" It was more of a statement than a question, I turned around slowly, and when he saw my face he asked, "You've never had any friends apart from me?"

I slowly sat back down on the bed and turned to him, "I was found on a street in Idris by a female Shadowhunter, abandoned, I was raised far away from other people, somewhere in Idris, and was taught everything there. When she died, I transferred and have been wandering from Institute, helping where needed." I paused, I'm not sure if I was faking sounding emotional or not, everything kind of blurred into one.

"I haven't had a home for a long time," I looked at him, "Maybe someday I will have one again." Wow, nice pity party there, N. I stood up before he could say anything, wiping tears from my eyes. "Anyway, enough of my life story, what about you?" The sappy atmosphere was replaced by a comfortable one, "Well, apparently everyone knows it already," he leaned back against the wall behind his bed.

I stopped in front of a box on his dresser, "Was this your fathers?" The box had birds on it, a symbol of the Herondale family. "Uh yeah, Amatis Herondale gave it to me," he answered standing up, I wished he wouldn't come over here, I felt like my throat was going to close up. He gently took the box out of my hands and placed it back on the dresser. "Come one, let's go do something fun," he motioned for me to take his hand and I rolled my eyes as he dragged me 'somewhere fun'.


End file.
